Kensei Muguruma
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Vizard | urodziny = 30 lipca''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 179 cm | waga = 75 kg | przynależność = Vizard, Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 9 Oddziału | partner = Mashiro Kuna, Shūhei Hisagi | bazy operacyjne = Baraki 9 Oddziału, Seireitei, Soul Society; wcześniej Magazyn Vizardów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = Tachikaze | bankai = Tekken Tachikaze | debiut w mandze = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 122 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Tomokazu Sugita | angielski głos = Dave Mallow | galeria = tak }} jest Vizardem i kapitanem 9 Oddziału. Jego byłym wicekapitaniem jest Mashiro Kuna. Wygląd Kensei jest wielkim, muskularnym mężczyzną z twardym językiem, krótkimi jasno szarymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Na piersi ma wytatuowany numer 69. Młody Shūhei Hisagi później skopiował i wytatuował ten sam numer na swojej twarzy. Jako Vizard nosi ubranie składające się z niebieskiej koszulki do koszykówki z białymi paskami na krawędzi, zielonych spodni cargo, czarnych butów wojskowych i pomarańczowych rękawiczek. Nosi kolczyki: jeden na brwi i trzy w uchu. Kiedy był kapitanem nosił normalny strój kapitański, oczywiście dopasowany do swoich potrzeb. Jako pasa używał sznura. Nosił także bez ramienne Kimono i Haori z czarnymi rękawiczkami. Po powrocie na swoje stanowisko, ma mniej otwarte shihakusho i nowy metalowy pasek i zmienioną fryzurę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 10 Charakter Kensei jest zdecydowaną i poważną osobą, choć raczej łatwo się denerwuje. Jest bardzo rozdrażniony niedojrzałością, co jest zauważane po tym jak Orihime wchodzi do kryjówki Vizardów i żartobliwie pyta, gdzie jest łazienka, a Kensei staje się widocznie zirytowany, jednak Lisa Yadōmaru i Love Aikawa przypominają mu, że to był tylko żart.Bleach manga; Rozdział 225, strona 13 Najczęściej jednak irytuje go zachowanie Mashiro, która jak zauważono, ma do tego niesamowity talent nawet śpiąc. Jego agresywne zachowanie jest szczególnie widoczne podczas walk. W pewnym momencie wyznaje, że nie jest wystarczająco dojrzały, aby się powstrzymać nawet przeciwko dziecku. Pomimo tego Kensei stara się być opiekuńczy w pewnych sytuacjach, jednak wszelkie próby tego rodzaju sprawiają, że wygląda on na jeszcze bardziej agresywnego. Jest to oczywiste, kiedy próbuje rozweselić młodego, płaczliwego Hisagiego w sposób przypominający wojskową musztrę. Historia thumb|left|190px|Kensei jako kapitan 110 lat temu Około 110 lat temu Kensei był kapitanem 9 Oddziału, a jego wicekapitaniem była Mashiro Kuna. Widzimy go podczas uroczystości awansu 3 oficera 2 Oddziału Kisuke Urahary na kapitana 12 Oddziału.Bleach manga; Rozdział -107, strona 3 9 lat później Kensei, Mashiro oraz czwórka jego oficerów została wysłana do zbadania tajemniczych zaginięć dusz w Rukongai. Mashiro stale skarżyła się, że badają coś, czego nawet nie widzieli, zauważając, że i tak 10 Shinigami zostało wcześniej wysłanych w tej samej sprawie. Jej nieustanne marudzenie zaczęło irytować Kenseia do punktu, gdzie jego podwładni musieli go powstrzymywać siłą, aby jej nie zaatakował. Muguruma mówi jej, że nawet nie prosił jej o pomoc, i że powinna wracać prosto do domu. Ona odpowiada mu, że jest jego wicekapitaniem, więc musiała iść za nim. Następnie Mashiro upada na ziemię i udaje furię, krzycząc, że jest głodna, jednak Kensei postanawia ją zignorować. thumb|right|190px|Kensei powstrzymuje ogromnego Hollowa za pomocą Tachikaze Wkrótce potem Kensei zostaje zaalarmowany o ataku gigantycznego Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział -104, strony 9-11 Kapitan i jego ludzie natychmiast przystępują do ataku na Pustego w celu ochrony obywateli Rukongai. Wykorzystuje swój Shikai - Tachikaze, momentalnie niszcząc potwora. Po bitwie zauważa płaczącego chłopca na ziemi w pobliżu i próbuje go pocieszyć, jednak w sposób dowodzący i nieco wrogi. thumb|left|190px|Straszny uśmiech Kenseia próbujący rozweselić [[Hisagiego]] Następnie uwaga Kenseia zostaje skierowana na Mashiro, która była nieobecna podczas walki. W czasie bitwy znalazła 10 Shihakushō w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie zaatakował Hollow.Bleach manga; Rozdział -104, strony 12-19 Kapitan zastanawiał się co mogło się im stać, zauważając, że ich odzież nie została nawet poluzowana, tak, aby można było ją zdjąć. Kensei rozkazuje następnie swoim ludziom skontaktować się z centralą główną, prosząc o pomoc naukową 12 Dywizję, podczas gdy oni będą obozować w tym miejscu. Muguruma postanowił, że jeśli ktoś lub coś zaatakuje, to Shinigami musi poinformować o tym Seireitei, i że napastnik musi zostać natychmiast zatrzymany. Kiedy jego 5 oficer Kaname Tōsen, zapytał, co powinien zrobić, Kensei mówi, aby mu towarzyszył w przeszukiwaniu terenu.Bleach manga; Rozdział -103, strony 1-6 thumb|right|190px|Kensei zostaje przebity Później tego samego dnia w nocy, podczas odpoczynku w namiocie ze swoim 3 oficerem Kasakim, Kensei zauważa, że Mashiro śpi bardzo spokojnie, ku jego irytacji. Kapitan stwierdza, że nie może pojąć, jak ona może spać w takim napięciu. Kiedy Kensei próbuje poprawić jej kimono tak, aby nie było widać jej piersi, ona we śnie zaczyna nazywać go zboczeńcem, po czym kapitan zauważa, że jest irytująca nawet śpiąc. Nagle słyszy wraz z Kasakim krzyk i wybiega z namiotu, aby sprawdzić sytuację. Zauważa wszystkich swoich ludzi leżących na ziemi z wyjątkiem swojego 6 oficera Todō i od razu zakłada, że to on był za to odpowiedzialny. Jak również Todo upada na ziemię i umiera. Kensei mówi Kasakiemu, aby osłaniali się nawzajem i krzyczy do Mashiro, aby się obudziła, ale zanim zdąży zareagować, Kasaki również ginie. Kapitan zostaje wówczas otoczony przez czarne pole i przebity od tyłu. Potem odwraca głowę i rozpoznaje napastnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział -103, strony 15-19 thumb|left|190px|Kensei atakuje Love'a Jakiś czas później, zespół składający się z kilku kapitanów i wicekapitanów zostaje wysłany do zbadania zniknięcia drużyny kapitana Kenseia. Muguruma ujawnia się jako pół-Hollow i próbuje zaatakować vice kapitana, Hiyori Sarugaki. Kiedy ma zamiar zadać jej druzgocący cios, jego atak zostaje zatrzymany przez przybyłego kapitana 5 Oddziału, Shinjiego Hirako.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strony 15-19 Bitwa rozpoczyna się po przybyciu Love'a Aikawy, Rōjūrō Otoribashiego i Lisy Yadōmaru. Aikawie udaje się zaatakować Kenseia, jednak Muguruma ku jego zaskoczeniu szybko pojawia się za nim. Kensei uderza go potężnym ciosem z dużym napięciem duchowym, co w wyniku sprawiło, że pole bitwy zasłonił dym. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Rose'a i Lisę, po czym uderza po raz drugi Love, któremu za pomocą swojego miecza udaje się zablokować cios. Kiedy dym opada, widzimy jak Aikawie udaje się trzymać jeszcze na nogach po atakach Mugurumy, pomimo zniszczenia znacznej części jego odzieży i kilku oparzeń. Love spokojnie przyznaje, że ten cios był bardzo silny jak na Kenseia przystało.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 1-7 [[Plik:Ep210KenseiBreaks63.png|thumb|right|190px|Kensei łamie zaklęcie Bakudō #63: Sajo Sabaku]] Lisa wraz z Rōjūrō szykuje się do ataku na Kenseia, jednak kapitan 3 Oddziału zostaje zaskoczony przez lecącą na niego z góry Zhollowfikowaną Mashiro.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 9-11 Podczas gdy Muguruma nadal walczy z Lovem, nadchodzi wicekapitan Korpusu Kidō, Hachigen Ushōda, który używa na Kenseiu Bakudō #63: Sajo Sabaku, aby go powstrzymać. Ku zaskoczeniu Hachiego, Kenseiowi udaje się złamać łańcuchy, którymi został związany.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 15-17 thumb|left|190px|Kensei uderza Lisę Następnie Kensei przystępuje do ataku na Lisę, całkowicie ją przytłaczając, dopóki nie atakuje go leżący Rose swoim podmuchem Kidō, który stwierdza, że Muguruma nigdy nie był rodzajem damskiego boksera. Zanim Kenseiowi udaje się zaatakować kapitana 3 Oddziału, Hachi zatrzymuje go za pomocą Bakudō #99: Kin. Po walce zespół dochodzeniowo-śledczy rozmawia o całej sytuacji. W tym momencie Hiyori zaczyna kaszleć i staje się Hollowem. Następnie wokół drużyny zapada ciemność i zostaje zaatakowana przez niewidzialnego napastnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział -100, strony 8-15 Napastnik zostaje rozpoznany, a jest nim 5 oficer 9 Oddziału, Kaname Tōsen, działający pod rozkazami Sōsuke Aizena, który był odpowiedzialny za zniknięcia dusza w Rukongai i eksperymenty dotyczące Hollowfikacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział -100, strony 16-19 Po tym, jak Aizen rozkazuje zabić wszystkich pokonanych kapitanów i wicekapitanów, niespodziewanie nadchodzą kapitan 12 Oddziału, Kisuke Urahara i kapitan Korpusu Kidō, Tessai Tsukabishi, którzy ratują ich przed śmiercią. Kiedy Sōsuke zamierza uciec z miejsca zdarzenia wraz z Ginem i Kaname, Tessai atakuje go za pomocą wysokopoziomowego Kidō, jednak nie zatrzymuje ich to przed odejściem. Następnie Tsukabishi przetransportowuje wszystkich do baraków 12 Oddziału. W swoim laboratorium, Urahara próbuje odwrócić proces Hollowfikacji używając swojego wynalazku, "Hōgyoku".Bleach manga; Rozdział -98 Niestety próba nie powodzi się, ponieważ nie przynosi efektów jakich spodziewał się Kisuke.Bleach manga; Rozdział -98, strona 3 thumb|right|190px|Ofiary Aizena w podziemnej kryjówce Następnego dnia Urahara i Tessai zostają aresztowani na rozkaz 46 Sal Centralnych. Zhollofikowani Shinigami zostali skazani na banicję. Zanim jednak jakikolwiek wyrok mógł zostać wykonany, obaj zostają uratowani przez kapitana 2 Oddziału, Yoruichi Shihōin, która sprowadza ich do tajnej podziemnej kryjówki.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 4-14 Do tej kryjówki zostali sprowadzeni także nieprzytomni Shinigami, którzy zostali Zhollowfikowani. Urahara zaczyna pracować nad nowym prototypem Gigai. Naukowiec postanawia zrobić 10 takich Gigai blokujących Reiatsu i zamierza sprowadzić 8 ofiar do ludzkiego świata, gdzie znajdzie sposób, aby odwrócić proces Hollowikacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 15-18 Fabuła Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Vizardzi powstrzymują Hollow Ichigo przed zabiciem Hiyori Kensei jest obecny, gdy Ichigo Kurosaki przybywa do magazynu Vizardów, który zamierza "wykorzystać" ich do pomocy w kontroli jego wewnętrznego Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 215, strona 7-9 Kiedy Kurosaki zaczyna walczyć z Shinjim, Love zauważa, że Ichigo się boi, po czym Mashiro pyta go, czego się obawia. Kensei odpowiada jej, tłumacząc, że Kurosaki boi się swojego wewnętrznego Pustego. Następnie zauważa, że walka bez wywoływania swojego Hollowa jest niebezpieczna, ponieważ w obecnym stanie Ichigo jest zbyt słaby.Bleach manga; Rozdział 215, strony 10-18 Wkrótce po tym, jak Hiyori zaczyna walczyć z Ichigo, Kensei stoi koło nich, obserwując postępy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 216, strona 6 Jednakże po jakimś czasie Kurosaki traci kontrolę nad Hollowem i atakuje Sarugaki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 216, strony 12-13 Kiedy Hollow Ichigo dusi dziewczynę, Muguruma i reszta powstrzymują go, zanim udaje mu się zabić Hiyori.Bleach manga; Rozdział 216, strony 16-17 Sztuczna Karakura Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Kensei wita Ichigo W pewnym momencie po klęsce Aizena, Kensei wraca do Soul Society i odzyskuje stanowisko kapitana 9 Oddziału. Wita się z Ichigo, który idzie na spotkanie z kapitanem głównodowodzącym. Kurosaki jest zaskoczony widząc go jako kapitana, ale Kensei każe mu się zamknąć i mówi, by wszedł do pomieszczenia. Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Pomimo niewielkich rozmiarów broni, Kensei jest w stanie efektywnie wykorzystać Tachikaze w formie Shikai do zadawania śmiertelnych ciosów nawet w zwarciu, co zademonstrował, kiedy był w stanie powstrzymać Hollow Ichigo w formie Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strony 2-6''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 124 Mistrz walki wręcz: Kensei często preferuje wykorzystywanie możliwości walki wręcz, pomimo swoich imponujących umiejętności walki mieczem. Wykazał jednak, że jest w stanie efektywnie wykorzystywać obie umiejętności w tym samym czasie.Bleach anime; Odcinek 124 Podczas przemiany Ichigo w Hollowa, Kensei jest w stanie wyrzucić go na dużą odległość zaledwie jednym ciosem zadanym z łokcia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 219, strona 15 Był wówczas w stanie unikać wszystkich ciosów Hollowa Ichigo i pomimo jego formy Bankai, udaje mu się kopnąć Kurosakiego. Walcząc z dużą grupą Gillianów klasy Menosa, potrafi zniszczyć kilku z nich, używając wyłącznie pięści.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strona 7''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 367, strona 10 thumb|right|190px|Kensei atakuje Menosa, używając Sandbag Beat * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 152 Technika, w której Kensei zadaje wiele uderzeń w krótkim odstępie czasu. Jest ona wystarczająco silna, aby nie tylko uszkodzić maskę Menosa Grande poziomu Gilliana, ale całkowicie zniszczyć jego ciało.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 8-9 Zwiększona siła: Kiedy był kapitanem ponad 110 lat temu, posiadał znaczną siłę fizyczną, nawet nie będąc jeszcze Vizardem.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strona 7 Podczas jego walki z Wonderweissem, Kensei jest w stanie zablokować potężny cios Arracara i uderzyć go z ogromną siłą, wysyłając Margelę na dużą odległość.Bleach anime; Odcinek 285 Bardzo spostrzegawczy bojownik: Pomimo swojej popędliwej natury, Kensei jest bardzo spostrzegawczym przeciwnikiem. Posiada pewną wiedzę na temat umiejętności, jakie posiadają Hollowy i wie, jak im się przeciwstawić, aby uzyskać przewagę.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 219-220 Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako kapitan, Kensei posiada ogromną ilość energii duchowej, a także jako Vizard, może jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć swoje umiejętności dzięki mocom Hollowa. Ekspert Shunpo: Jako kapitan Gotei 13, Kensei jest w stanie korzystać z Shunpo. Podczas walk w Sztucznej Karakurze, Muguruma jest w stanie złapać nieprzytomną Mashiro, ratując ją przed ciosem Wodenrweissa.Bleach anime; Odcinek 285 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Tachikaze : Gdy jest zapieczętowany przybiera formę wakizashi z tsubą w kształcie litery "H". *'Shikai': Po wypowiedzeniu słowa wokół Kenseia i wirują prądy powietrza, a następnie Tachikaze przekształca się w nóż do walki z osłoną brązu i jasnofioletową rękojeścią.Bleach manga; Rozdział -104, strona 15 Jako Shinigami nosił go na pasie w zapieczętowanej formie, jako Vizard powszechnie jest on uwolniony i noszony przez Kenseia w kieszeni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 219, strona 15 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: W tej formie Kensei wykazał zdolność do manipulowania wiatrem i energią.Bleach anime; Odcinek 209 frame|right|Specjalna zdolność Tachikaze :*'Powietrzne ostrza': Poprzez cięcie w powietrzu Kensei może manipulować przezroczystymi nićmi wiatru, które tną wrogów z odległości. Ten atak wydaje się być bardzo silny, łatwo zabija Hollowa, tnąc go na kawałki.Bleach anime; Odcinek 219''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział -104, strony 14-15 frame|right|Bakudantsuki :* :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 152 Kensei "ładuje" Tachikaze, który zaczyna świecić energią duchową, aż przyjmuje kształt świecącej kuli, po czym odpala ją jako mocno skondensowany wybuch. Ten podmuch jest dość niszczycielski, ponieważ był w stanie poważnie uszkodzić ramię Ichigo w formie Hollowa, a w innym przypadku pokonał Gilliana klasy Menosa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strony 3-5 Później używa tej umiejętności, aby zniszczyć Menos Grande, wbijając ostrze w jego maskę, po czym eksploduje, całkowicie wysadzając głowę Gilliana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 9-10 thumb|190px|right|Tekken Tachikaze *'Bankai': : Po uwolnieniu Tachikaze przekształca się z jednego noża bojowego w dwa duże kastety. Oba ostrza mają srebrną zakrzywioną krawędź, która zwęża się do punktu na zewnątrz po obu stronach. Fioletowe segmenty owijają ramiona Kenseia jak pancerz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 377, strony 4-5 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Wydaje się znacznie poszerzyć swoją siłę, ponieważ jest w stanie spowodować dużą eksplozję po zaatakowaniu Wonderweissa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 377, strona 6 Hollowfikacja thumb|190px|right|Maska Kenseia Maska Hollowa: Jego maska Hollowa przypomina płaską osłonę twarzy, ma sześć rozcięć rozmieszczonych w dwóch kolumnach. Ma trzy rozszerzenia po obu stronach, które obejmują boki i tył głowy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strona 19 :Powiększenie mocy: Podczas noszenia maski Hollowa, Kensei powiększa swoją siłę, co daje mu ogromną wytrzymałość i szybkość. :Zwiększona siła: Dzięki masce siła Kenseia jest znacznie zwiększona. Był w stanie rozbić maskę Menosa z łatwością, używając tylko pięści.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strona 7 :Zwiększona prędkość: Po założeniu maski jego szybkość znacznie wzrasta, co widoczne jest po zadawaniu szybkich ciosów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strona 7 thumb|190px|right|Kensei jako Hollow Forma Hollowa: Kiedy Kensei został poddany transformacji, na jego głowie pojawiła się maska, na plecach i ramionach widoczne były walców oraz całe ciało wydawało się bardziej umięśnione.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strona 19 *'Zwiększona siła': W czasie transformacji jego siła drastycznie się zwiększyła.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strona 16''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 210 Był w stanie wyrwać się z 63 poziomu Bakudō używając brutalnej siły.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 16-17 *'Zwiększona szybkość': Jego szybkość była bardzo wysoka. Był w stanie zaatakować swoich kolegów kapitanów poprzez zaskoczenie.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strona 5''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 210 *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': Był w stanie zablokować cios Aikawy nie uszkadzając ramienia.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 6-7''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 210 *'Pobudzone uderzenia': Jest w stanie powłoką pięści z duchowej energii zwiekszać ilość obrażeń zadawanych ciosów.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strona 6''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 210 Występy w innych mediach Kensei pojawia się jako grywalna postać w serii gier Bleach: Heat the Soul w częściach 4, 5, 6 i 7. W części 6 serii tej gry, Kensei może używać Bakudantsuki jako atak wspomagający jego wicekapitana, Mashiro, gdzie on stara się zaatakować przeciwnika, starając się zatrzymać irytującą go Mashiro. W 7 serii tej gry potrafi wykorzystywać swoje Bankai - Tekken Tachikaze, a jednym z jego ataków są ostrza pięści, które tworzą eksplozję przy uderzeniu. Ciekawostki thumb|right|190px|Oryginalny wygląd Tachikaze w formie Shikai *Podczas szkolenia Hollow Ichigo, Tachikaze ma czarną rękojeść. Później podczas walk w Sztucznej Karakurze, rękojeść jest jasnoszara z fioletowymi dodatkami. *Imię Kensei jest japońskim tytułem honorowym, który zostaje przyznawany wojownikom o legendarnych umiejętnościach. *Kensei jest pierwszym Vizardem, który uwolnił Shikai jak i Bankai (nie licząc Ichigo). *W 285 odcinku, Kensei wygląda na przejętego porażką Mashiro. Wydaje się, jakby był w niej zakochany, chociaż tego nie okazuje. Cytaty *(Do młodego Hisagiego) "Żyjesz! Powinieneś się cieszyć!"Bleach manga; Rozdział -104, strona 17 *(Do Wonderweissa Margeli) "Przykro mi, ale nie jestem wystarczająco dojrzały do powściągliwości, jeśli chodzi o dzieci ...!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 376, strona 19 *(W odpowiedzi na pytanie swojego wicekapitana "Pomścisz mnie?") "Głupia! Sama jesteś sobie winna że mnie nie posłuchałaś! Ja chcę tylko dać temu kolesiowi posmakować moich pięści."Bleach manga; Rozdział 377, strony 2-3 Bitwy i wydarzenia *Trening Vizardów *Przybycie: Pojawienie się Vizardów *Mashiro Kuna i Kensei Muguruma kontra Wonderweiss Margela *Niecierpliwość Aizena: Napięta Sytuacja Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Vizardzi en:Kensei Muguruma